Avatar Famly
by airbender tori b
Summary: Aang and Katara have family. It was 4 years later after the war was over. Many families are in peace now. New Avatar after Aang is daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara.
1. 4 Years Later

Airbender tori: Hey Avatar Team

Aang: Sorry they went to some place

Airbender tori: great, will you excuse me (start to run into Aang)

Aang: uh oh (too late to run and tied up) Tori don't own srmthfg (Airbender tape Aang's mouth)

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1: 4 years later <strong>

It was 4 years later after the war was over, Katara is 18 years old and Aang is 16 years old. About 4 years ago, they stop the war, they defeated Fire Lord Ozai, and won the war for 100 years, but Aang is the Avatar. Now, 104 years ago, the Fire Nation destroy the airbenders at the temples, because they start the war and Aang ran away, when he was 12 years old, but he was in iceberg for 100 years. 100 years later, he was 112 years old. Now, he is 116 years old with Katara. Aang was embarrassed to Katara.

"Katara, will you marry me?" Aang said who was very shy to Katara.

"YES, I will!" Katara said with happy smiles.

Before they get married, Sokka and Suki got marry two years ago. About year later, they got twins, one is boy and one is girl. Their names are Zuma and Yue.

* * *

><p>Airbender tori: Please R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Married

Airbender tori: guys

Avatar t.: hello, have you see Aang?

Airbender tori: Yes, but he won't tell me where you went so I tied him up

Aang: (still tied up) you evil woman

Airbender tori: don't call me or I might not write you down

Aang: sorry

Avatar t.: Airbender tori don't own ATLA

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2: married<strong>

2 years later after Sokka and Suki got married. Zuma and Yue are 1 year old, when Katara and Aang got married. While, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and the twins are in the wedding. Katara and Aang became aunt and uncle of Zuma and Yue.

"Avatar Aang, will you take Katara of the Southern Water Tribe to be your wife", preacher said.

"I do", Aang said.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you take Avatar Aang to be your husband", preacher said.

"I do", Katara said.

"Husband and wife, you may kiss the bride", preacher said.

Aang and Katara kiss and everybody was happy. Everyone went to Aang and Katara's wedding dinner. Aang want everyone to listen to him.

"I want to thank you to everyone who came to our wedding and dinner", Aang said and then everybody start to eating. About hour later, everyone want a cake, and Katara and Aang decide not going to get a cake.

"I am very sorry that we cannot have cake in our wedding, because we did not make one", Aang said.

Everybody was sad and headed home. They leave Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, and the twins behind. They stay at the Southern Air Temple to sleep. Next day, they are get ready to go their home. Aang and Katara drop Sokka, Suki, And the twins at Kyoshi Island and head to the Southern Water Tribe. Aang and Katara has been stay at Ba Sing Se for a year and stay at the Southern Water Tribe for three years.


	3. Build the Southern Air Temple

**Ch. 3: built**

About three months later, Aang want to rebuild the Southern Air Temple and Katara agree with him. They got on Appa, the Sky Bison and leave South Pole.

They got to the Southern Air Temple and get rest for the next day. Next day, Aang and Katara start built in Air Temple and at noon they take a break and lunch. About five months later, Sokka came to the Southern Air Temple to help Katara and Aang.

"Hi, Sokka", Aang said.

"Hi, brother", Katara said.

"Hi Katara and Aang, what are you doing now?" Sokka said.

"We are rebuilding the Southern Air Temple, so we can have children", Aang said.

"Aw, okay and do you need me3 to help you, guys?" Sokka said.

"Yes, we need you to help us to build and I have many rooms inside, come with me and you can pick any room you want", Aang said.

Sokka and Aang went inside and leave Katara behind. Inside, Sokka pick perfect room for him and Aang leave Sokka in his room. Later, Sokka came out of his room and went outside to see Aang and Katara are still building the Southern Air Temple.

"Hey guys, when you will be done?" Sokka said.

"About 3 months, then we will be done", Aang said.

"Okay, just asking", Sokka said "and I almost forgot to tell you that my kids are having party in 4 months, if you can come."

"What time and day for your kids having party?" Katara said.

"About 5:00 PM and 16th Sokka said.

"OK, Sokka", Aang said "and I need to tell you something, but I don't want to tell Katara."

"What is it?" Sokka said.

"Come with me, Sokka", Aang said and Sokka walk with Aang and Katara's room.

"I don't understand, why Aang won't tell me something wrong", Katara said to herself.

About 3 minute later, Aang and Sokka was in Aang's room and sit on his bed. Aang was first to talk and Sokka was to slower.

"Sokka, I have to take Katara to the Fire Nation and I'm going with her", Aang said.

"Are you coming to my kids' party or not?" Sokka said.

"I don't know, if we can come or not", Aang said.

Later, they are working and Aang told Katara, "I have a surprise, we are leaving tomorrow."


	4. Fire Nation

Airbender tori: Zu-Zu

Zuko: she doesn't own ATLA (start run to tori) YOU CALL ME ZU-ZU AND I DON'T LIKE IT.

Airbender tori: Uh-Oh, not again

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4: Fire Nation<strong>

Katara and Aang left Sokka behind to finish for them. Katara, Aang, and Sokka wave each other.

"Bye", they said at the same time.

Aang and Katara took off on a Great Sky Bison. About four hours later, they reach to the Royal Palace. The guards stop them. They don't understand why guards to tell them to leave.

"Guys, I'm Avatar and my name is Avatar Aang and this is my wife, Katara", Aang said to the guards.

One of them to get ready to speak Aang and Katara, but the man stops them. "I'm sorry about them and come in, Aang and Katara", the man said.

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko", Aang and Katara said at the same time then they start to blush.

"How many time I told you call me Zuko", Zuko yell at Katara and Aang then start running toward them.

"Uh-oh, we are out of here", Aang and Katara said, they start to run away from Zuko.

Zuko caught Katara and whisper in her ear like "If you don't stop it and I will kill you. Just kidding."

"AANG, help me", Katara yelled.

"KATARA!" Aang said "let go of my wife."

"No, until you two don't call me that name. Understand?" Zuko said.

"YES", airbender and waterbender said.

They went inside of Fire Nation Palace. Katara and Zuko were talking and Aang want to ask something.

"You promise you will tell us something happening here", Aang said to Zuko.

"Thank you, Aang ", Zuko said.

"You're welcome", Aang said.

"something is happen in 30 years later", Zuko said.

"WHAT IS IT?" wife and husband said at the same time.

"Azula", Zuko said.

"WHAT?" Avatar and Master Waterbender said.

"Yes, she decides to kill me to get her throne back", Zuko said "and Aang, you will be kill or disappear in 14 years later."

"REALLY", Avatar said.

"Yes", Zuko said "but there will be new Avatar, I think it might be your child or not."

"I don't know", Aang said.

* * *

><p>Airbender tori: what do you think?<p>

Aang: I will be disappear in 14 years later

Airbender tori: Yep!

Aang: great I will never see my wife again

Katara: you will be fine but you always in my heart

Aang: really

Katara: yes

Zuko: how I get in here?

Airbender tori: I did it

Zuko: What?

Aang Katara Zuko and Airbender tori b: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	5. Yue and Zuma's party

AN: I am very sorry. Please READ AND REVIEW! I have school for a long time. I hope everyone will enjoy my chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5: Zuma and Yue's Birthday<strong>

Four months later, Zuma and Yue's Birthday party at Kyoshi Island. Aang and Katara made two special gifts for the twins. Flower necklace for Yue and book about fighting skill for Zuma. Aang and Katara travel to their party. 3 hours later, they got to Kyoshi Island and saw everyone was there. They meet Sokka and Suki and twins at their house. About ten minutes later, Suki told everyone to sing to the twins for birthday cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YUE AND ZUMA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" the people said and they clap.

They ate cake and the twins open the presents from everybody. They got two presents from Aang and Katara. About 30 minutes later. Yue just bend water to Katara and her stop before it hits her face. Everyone gash that Yue bend water on her 2nd birthday.

"I can't believe it that my daughter can bend the water," Suki said still looking at Yue.

Avatar family talk and its good idea not to tell Yue until her get older. Things went back to normal. They kept continue have party.


	6. Yue Found the Truth at Last

Airbender tori b: I am very sorry. Please READ AND REVIEW! I have school for a long time. I hope everyone will enjoy my chapter.

Aang: So that where you have been is at the school for whole times.

Katara: Aang is correct. I think you need to update your story again.

Airbender tori b: Thanks guys, but I think I need to write some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Yue Found the Truth at Last<strong>

It has been 8 years since accident at Yue and Zuma's second birthday party. Yue and Zuma are now ten years old. Sokka told the twins that their aunt and uncle, Katara and Aang are coming to see them. Yue and Zuma decided to walk to the ocean. About ten minutes later, they got there and play in the water. One hour later, Yue bend the water like in her second birthday party and she hit her twin brother. Zuma start the crying and ran back to the house away from Yue. Yue went after Zuma and go there to see her parents.

"Mother," Zuma said "Yue hit me with the water."

"Zuma, it was accident," yue said.

"Enough" Sokka yelled "let go inside."

They went to the house Sokka and Suki told them to wait until Aang and Katara to get here. Twins agree with their parents. 1 hour and 50 minutes later, Avatar and Master Waterbender got to Kyoshi Island and went to their brother and sister's house. They knock Sokka's door and Suki open the door.

"Come in," Suki said.

"It's good to see you again," Aang said.

"It's been 8 years, Sokka said "and we got a big problem. It is Yue!"

"WHAT? WHEN?" Water and Air yelled.

They all went in and Yue start to bend water again and this time it's almost hit Avatar. He stop it before hit his face just like Waterbender stop it from 8 years ago. Avatar and Master Water knew that Yue found out the truth now after 8 years.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Aang. I didn't mean too," Yue said and she was scare now.

"It ok, Yue" avatar said "and I can bend water just like you."

"Really!" Yue said with surprise face.

"Yes!" airbender said to Yue.

"One question: why I bend water and mom, dad, and Zuma can't?" Yue asked.

"That a very good question," Katara said and she looked at her husband.

"When you were two years old," Aang said "you bend water and it hits almost to Katara, but she stops it."

"I did not know that," young waterbender said.

"It's ok!" Katara said to Yue.

"Why anyone tells me years ago?" yue said.

"Because my daughter, we decided to keep secret from you so you will find the truth," Sokka said to young girl

"OK," Yue said.

They talked and they were waiting Yue to ask them if Aang and Katara can teach her with waterbender. She finally at last and aunt and uncle said yes. They decided to do in couple days after came to South Poles to stay.


	7. Daughter was Born New Avatar

Airbender tori: Hey everyone!

Aang: Hey air girl!

Airbender tori: DON'T CALL ME, AIR GIRL.

Aang: Uh-oh! My bad and one question?

Airbender tori: Sure!

Aang: Did I die this chapter?

Airbender tori: You will have to find out at the end of the chapter.

Aang: AAAWWW! You're no fun airbender tori b.

Katara: Please Read and Review! I better stop airbender tori b before she will kill my husband.

Airbender tori chased Aang around her room. Katara tried to stop airbender tori with her waterbender and freeze airbender tori.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 7: Daughter was Born New Avatar<strong>

6 years later after Yue found out the truth, the fourth child, daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara was born. Avatar Aang died when Katara give birth a child on the same day. Zuko, friend of Avatar Aang and master Katara was right because Airbender died when new child was born in 14 years later. Katara decided she is going to name her daughter, Kya named after Katara's mother. Katara found out Kya is the only waterbender beside her because her children are airbender just like their father, avatar Aang. Katara decided to keep hidden from her fourth child. Three months later, Order of the White Lotus came down from their temple and told everyone that at age 3 months old must to pick four out of thousands toys to be the next Avatar in the future. When Kya's turn to pick four of them. She got same one like Aang, Roku and other Avatars have when they were young. People from Order of the White Lotus told the last waterbender that they will return when Kya was 16 years old. She agrees with them and said yes.

* * *

><p>Aang: WHAT? NO NO NO NO NO? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!<p>

Katara: Aang calm down you can see us over the spirit world.

Aang: Can you unfreeze airbender tori b please?

Katara unfreeze airbender tori.

Airbender tori: Thanks God! I don't want to get sick at all.

Aang: Now I understand what you mean.

Airbender tori: You're welcome!


	8. Author's note

**This is not the chapter.**

**I will tried to update this story. I have to finish the chapter in my notebook. I will tried to do that so wait for my story to see. Thank you everyone! Until next time.**


End file.
